Lord Henry Blackwood
Lord Henry Blackwood is the main antagonist of the film Sherlock Holmes. He is portrayed by Mark Strong. Sherlock Holmes Sir Thomas stated that he conceived Lord Blackwood with one of the women used in their rituals, not his wife. As he grew up, Blackwood become an evil person since his youth, and aspires to use Temple of Four Orders' resources to dominate the world. To achieve such a goal, he become an infamous mass murderer and occultist. However, in his latest ritual seen at the beginning of the film, Blackwood was eventually arrested by the police with both Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watts' help. During the arrest, he nearly sacrificed a girl in a ritual which thwarted by Holmes and Dr. Watts. Blackwood attempted to give a final resistance when cornered with a long but thin glass spike on Dr. Watts, but is stopped by Holmes who was looking for the said spike. Just then, Lestrade and his men came and criticized Holmes for their recklessness whilst they took Blackwood away. Holmes argued that had they chosen to go with him together, the rescue attempt would have likely failed and they were hired by the girl's parents. During his stay in prison, he seemingly cast a spell on one of the warden which caused the man to suffer the painful possession. This of course, caused the uproar in the whole prison due to the fact that the prison inmates greatly feared Blackwood and became panic, afraid to suffer the same fate. After the staff took away the possessed warden to infirmary, the other warden cautiously asked Blackwood why he did this, and Blackwood replies that he wanted to meet Sherlock Holmes. When Sherlock Holmes came for his cells, he spoke incantations and praying, with the cell's walls full of occult carvings. Blackwood was undaunted by the fact that he would be executed via hanging for his crimes, and scare him by stating that he underestimates what would happened in the future: Three more will die and whatever happens, this was beyond what the eccentric detective would comprehend nor handle. He was then sentenced to be executed by hanging, with Dr. Watts invited to check his body's condition after the execution. With no pulse on his veins, Dr. Watts concludes that he has died. However, few days after his execution, Blackwood was reported to rise from the dead with the tomb seemingly destroyed from the inside by the immense force. The police, Dr. Watts, and Holmes were baffled with how this could happen. Whilst the police pulled the coffin out and Watts is busily treating the seemingly catatonic witness, Holmes examines the piece of rubble and even tastes it, in which he tastes something that appeared to be some sort of Egyptian adhesive made from the mixture of egg and honey that can be washed away by the rain. When the police checked the coffin, instead of Blackwood's body, they found a small man (later identified as Reordan) whose body was already rotten and has been murdered 12 hours ago. The man is later revealed to be Reordan, in which Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watts goes to investigate his workshop. They later discovered many experiments under Blackwood's proposal for his next trickery in the workshop, but they unexpectedly also met Blackwood's thugs who arrived to destroy the workshop. The battle ensues, which unfortunately, also caused damages in the nearby harbor that led them into trouble with police. Not long after Holmes had unexpected meetings with leaders of Temple of the Four Orders (secret magical fraternity with considerable political influence) where they asked his help to stop Blackwood. Blackwood seemingly cursed water that Sir Thomas (one of Temple of the Four Order's leasers) used to take a bath in his bathtub, causing him to lose consciousness and drown, allowing Blackwood to take his ring. An investigation was held on the murder site on the next day. Holmes notices that the bathtub was drained by the constable out of respect, and feels that they might have unknowingly disposed of a possible clue from the water. After the last constable leaves the room, Sherlock begins tapping on the walls, and finally finds a latch that allows him to open up a hidden door. Behind the door is a small space with magic tools/symbols/etc. Holmes rifles through the items and picks up two skulls and a book of spells, which he slips into his coat pocket, believing that it might be helpful someday. As the constables come back into the room, he asks them if they've found the powder. They say yes and he leaves. That night on the same day, Ambassador Standish, the ambassador to the United States, arrives at a nondescript building that night. Standish is greeted by Lord Coward and other members of the Order, who inform him that Sir Thomas is dead. Coward then tells him that they're voting on a new leader, and has already appointed Lord Blackwood. Standish seems stunned, but Coward says that this is the natural order of things, and stating that Blackwood now powerful enough to make Britain regain its past glory, including winning back to the US. Blackwood appears, and says that the US is currently embroiled in post-Civil War turmoil and is ripe for the taking. He then sits down in the leader's chair. Standish says that he will not stand for this, and decides to shoot Blackwood instead. Blackwood suggests he not do so. Standish ignores it, and pulls the trigger, and instantly bursts into flames, which shocks the other members. Standish leaps out the window and falls to his death, while Coward urges the other members to drink to their new leader. By this point, other members believes that he indeed gained dark powers and believed him. The following night, Watson and Holmes goes for meat factory near the Thames with clues that they gained from one of bad guys that they fought previously. Upon their arrival, they found another lab similar to Reordan's as it full of scientific equipment, and a biblical quotation that refers to the end. As Holmes and Watson stalk around, Lord Blackwood, whom has expecting their arrival whilst keeping himself hidden in shadows, warned Holmes that all of this would happen. Holmes and Watson back up against the wall with their weapons brandished, but they can't figure out where the voice is coming from. Blackwood's face suddenly appears in a crack in the wall behind Holmes and Watson, and both men jump, turn around and shoot at the noise. However, Blackwood manages to get away, but not before revealed he has kidnapped Irene Adler for deter his plans as much as them and tied her up to the pig line for being butchered alive and packed, surrounded by flames. The duo managed to save Adler, and chases Blackwood. Unfortunately, Blackwood has prepared a booby-trap in form of explosives with a wire as trigger for the bomb: Due to him hitting a trip wire by accident, Watts yelled at Holmes to stop before a series of explosions rips through the building. Watson and Holmes are separated by blasts, so Holmes grabs Irene and tries to shield her to the best of ability. The explosions go on for some time, and Holmes finally blacks out. When Holmes finally comes to, the constable from earlier (the one that summoned him to Blackwood's grave and escorted him to Sir Thomas's murder scene) is shaking him. He tells Holmes that Lord Coward has utilized his powers and issued a warrant for Holmes's arrest. He also informs Holmes that Watson's doing okay, but Holmes must flee immediately. Holmes gets up and begins to run. By this point, it seemed that Blackwood won, having successfully demoralized Holmes by nearly killed Watts with the explosions. For a moment, Holmes did lose hope and blamed himself for Watts' injuries, so much that he disguised as one of doctors to aid him nurse him back to health. This however, doesn't last longer than Blackwood intended: While coping with the setbacks and misfortunes, Holmes, whom recalling everything he found so far, realized that the only way for achieving a breakthrough of the case was by understanding the kind of magic that Blackwood supposedly used with help of Temple of Four Order's spellbook and other mystical equipments that he took earlier. Not only that, Holmes later allowed himself to be arrested so he can get closer to Lord Coward and deduced Blackwood's grand schemes through Coward's belongings before escaped. As Holmes get the scope of Blackwood's evil plan, Houses of Parliament started the meeting with Lord Coward announces the return of Lord Blackwood to the disdain, fear, and disgust of most of the room. Blackwood says that they need to join together, and believers will revive England, etc., and claimed that he has summoned dark powers to aid him in his cause as well as guaranteed that all non-believers will perish. Parliament members then started to leave, but members of the Order make to stand at the doors and link arms, to prevent everyone else from leaving. It seemed that Blackwood intended to summon death fog that spew out from air vents, but he actually activating a machine loaded with poison gas. As he pressed the button, nothing happened: The machine was rigged by Holmes, Watts, and Adler after a brief struggle, with Adler goes to took the machine away and flees, somehow ended up on the scaffolding for a partially completed Tower Bridge. Blackwood notices her and give chase before catch up with her, took the machine away and knocked her onto another scaffolding piece below. With only Holmes stood against him, Blackwood and eccentric detective had a fight, and Holmes managed to have Blackwood on his mercy with a rope tied on one his legs which connected to a log that fell onto water below due to the fight and weighed him, resulting him hold on the wooden floor for his dear life. Taking his time, Holmes tells Blackwood that he figured out that all of Blackwood's "magic" is just well plotted scientific tricks(see Blackwood's Schemes below) before save him by cutting the rope with an axe so he would be hanged again. Blackwood, undaunted, reaches for the axe to kill Holmes, but damages they inflicted onto surrounding area due to the fight triggers chain reaction that caused him trips off a scaffolding and landed onto chains that supporting scaffoldings below. As Holmes watches, the chains unable to hold his weight and he fell. To make matter worse, one of the chains unexpectedly ensnared his neck and as result, Blackwood was hanged to his death. The death was ironic, considering the plans for the original execution. Category:Anarchist Category:Serial Killers Category:Mastermind Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Main Antagonists Category:Hegemony Category:Aristocrats Category:Complete Monster Category:Trickster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Delusional Category:Ruthless villains Category:Male Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Strategic Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutilators Category:Leader Category:Deceased Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Master Orator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Movie 2000s villains Category:Misogynists Category:Provoker Category:Cold-Hearted Villains Category:Satanism Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurper Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Mongers